1. Field
Exemplary embodiments of the present invention relate to a display device and a method of manufacturing the display device.
2. Discussion of the Background
In recent years, various display devices, such as a liquid crystal display device, an electrophoretic display device, etc., have been widely used instead of a cathode ray tube.
The display device includes two substrates facing each other and an image display unit interposed between the two substrates, e.g., a liquid crystal layer, an electrophoretic layer, etc. The two substrates are coupled to each other while facing each other and spaced a distance apart from each other to allow the image display unit to be disposed therebetween.
To manufacture the display device, a spacer is formed on one of the two substrates to maintain the distance between the two substrates, and the other one of the two substrates is attached to the spacer using an adhesive.
As a result, a manufacturing process of the display device is complicated and a manufacturing cost of the display device is increased.